


Only You (And You Alone)

by havokwritesstuff



Series: My Yandere Peter AU [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Past Kidnapping, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: Peter has an important question to ask you, but things seem to not be going in his favor.
Relationships: Yandere Peter Parker/Reader
Series: My Yandere Peter AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602322
Kudos: 22





	Only You (And You Alone)

Your heart pounded in your chest as Peter led you down the stairs of your apartment building and out to the street, his hand wrapped around your own. There was a car waiting outside for you and a man standing outside of it, a man you knew from pictures that May had shown you. Happy Hogan. He was driving you and Peter out to Tony and Pepper’s cabin to spend the day and have lunch with the family. You’d never met any of them before, really only heard stories from Peter, so you were a little on edge.

Tony himself had done so much for you, things he absolutely didn’t have to. After you’d talked with Peter about going back into the world and attending college, he told Tony, who pulled some strings to get you into ESU with Peter even though you would only have a GED. And he’d been the one to help Peter get you out of your situation at home. You really didn’t want to screw up your chance to make a good impression.

Feeling your nerves, Peter squeezed your hand softly and gave you a smile as he stopped you near the car. That gave you the little boost you needed to greet Happy. “Hi, Mr Hogan. I’m (Y/N).”

You held out your free hand, which Happy shook. “Well, it’s nice to finally meet the girl that Pete can’t stop talking about.” A blush spread across Peter’s cheeks before Happy clapped his shoulder. “Good to see you, kid.”

“You too, Happy.”

Happy opened the door to let the both of you in and went around to get in the driver’s seat. As he did, you turned to Peter, who already had his arm over your shoulder after buckling your seatbelts, and smirked. “So you can’t stop talking about me, huh?”

Peter’s blush turned even brighter as he gazed down at you. “Why would I want to?”

You leaned over to press a chaste kiss to his lips, mindful of the man buckling up in the front seat. He pouted at you, giving his best puppy dog eyes, because he wanted more. Unable to resist, you gave him another short kiss.

“Guys, let’s keep it G rated while I’m in the car.” You glanced up to see Happy looking at the two of you in the rear view and giggled quietly, choosing to just lay your head on Peter’s shoulder and enjoy the ride.

—-

The nice view during the drive, along with Peter’s comforting presence, helped you calm down, but as soon as the little cabin appeared, you panicked again. Peter heard your heart rate speed up and he whispered to you between kisses to the top of your head. “You’re gonna be fine. They’ll love you.”

When Happy parked the car, Peter opened the door for you and helped you step out, lacing his fingers with yours as you stood. You took in the surroundings, breathing in the fresh air. Aside from the cabin, there was a nearby lake and a garden, as well as what looked like a child’s fort, which you knew belonged to Morgan. It was nice and cozy, far different from anything you’d see in the city. Maybe you and Peter could have something like it one day…

A scream of glee distracted you from your thoughts, and you looked forward to see a dark haired little girl, no more than six or seven, running right in your direction. Morgan. “Peter! Uncle Happy!”

Morgan collided into Peter, hugging him tightly before doing the same with Happy. You watched with a smile, which turned to surprised when she hugged you too. She looked up at you with a toothy grin. “Hi, I’m Morgan.”

“Hey, Morgan. My name’s (Y/N). Peter’s told me a lot about you.” He loved the girl like his own little sister. She was a genius just like her dad, with that same attitude and everything, and you quickly saw why he was so fond of her just from the smile she gave you.

“You’re even prettier than Peter says!”

You turned to Peter, who was already blushing from being exposed again, and raised your eyebrows teasingly. Then, you returned to Morgan, laughing slightly. “Thank you. You’re pretty, too.”

“I know,” the girl said quickly before running off into the house, presumably to get Tony and/or Pepper.

Peter slung his arm over your shoulder as you snorted at Morgan’s words and pulled you into his side, whispering in your ear. “See? That wasn’t so bad.”

You were about to agree when Morgan ran back out of the cabin with Tony in tow. The three of you ended up meeting the two of them halfway, and you instantly felt apprehensive once again. It was Tony Stark after all, one of the most famous people in the world, the one that brought everyone back after Thanos wiped them out. But more than that, he was Peter’s mentor and the one that helped push him towards finally being with you. The man had done so much for you and you wondered what he’d think after finally meeting you.

“Hi, Mr Stark.” You waved, your voice quieter than usual.

“I get enough of that from Peter. Call me Tony.” Tony smiled at you and it helped you feel a tiny bit better. It didn’t seem like he hated you, so that was a plus. “Pepper and Rhodey are inside. They’re ready to meet the girl that’s always got Peter so worked up. We all only have crazy high expectations so you have nothing to worry about.”

You knew he was messing with you from his tone, but your eyes still widened as Peter led you to follow Tony back to the cabin, his hand rubbing up and down your arm soothingly.

—-

As all of you sat down for lunch, you wondered why you’d been nervous at all. Everyone was lovely, asking you about yourself, even though you were sure they knew a lot of it already just from listening to Peter. Tony told some stories about Peter, like the first time they met, and it was interesting to hear them from another point of view. They all knew about the way your relationship started as well, so you didn’t have to dance around parts like you did with May. It was just… _nice_. What you always imagined family should be.

After lunch, you and Peter ended up playing with Morgan in the yard, giggling the whole time. Peter was the ‘bad guy’ and you and Morgan were play fighting him, the latter wearing a fake repulsor glove and a light gold and blue helmet that was a bit too big for her. The two of you had Peter tackled to the ground when Tony called for him. You gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged, leaving you with Morgan.

“Do you wanna be the bad guy, (Y/N)?”

“Sure!”

Peter walked up the steps to meet Tony, who was leaning against the porch watching you and Morgan play. He went to stand right next to him and observed as well, beaming as Morgan chased you around, the both of you laughing.

Tony finally looked over at him. “I see why you love her, Pete. She’s pretty great.”

“Yeah, she is,” Peter replied, not taking his eyes off of you. He hadn’t wanted to let on and make you feel worse, but he’d been nervous about you meeting everyone too, even though he knew there was no reason they wouldn’t like you. It went very well though, so both of you had worried for nothing. “She’s amazing.”

“I’m glad this went well for you. It wouldn’t for most people.”

“I know. I’m a lucky guy.”

Tony smirked, pulling a box out of his pocket after making sure you were occupied with Morgan. “Good. You’re going to need all the luck you can get.” He pressed the box into Peter’s palm, which he quickly shoved into his jacket pocket, not wanting to risk you seeing it.

Peter had been working with Tony a bit more lately. He told you it was Spider-Man stuff, and some of it was, but most of it was Stark Industries work. He hated being away from you more than usual, even knowing that he was doing it for you. To get you a gorgeous diamond ring so he could ask you to be his wife.

Tony patted Peter on the shoulder as he turned to go back into the cabin. “Just don’t screw it up, Spider-Man. We’d like to have the both of you out here again.”

He then left Peter alone on the porch as he reached back into his pocket and let his fingers brush over the velvet. Anxiety and excitement filled him as he thought about what he had planned later in the night, the smile you gave him only increasing the feeling. He walked down the steps with a grin on his face. “Need help chasing (Y/N)? I’m pretty good at it.”

—-

You sat on the couch, curled up against the arm with your phone up to your ear. MJ had called and caught you home alone, since Peter went out on patrol after you got back from the Stark residence. You told her how great it went and that the like seemed to be mutual with everyone. The fact that MJ was talking to you again made you even happier than you had been.

A few months before, Peter and Tony came up with a cover story so you could be in the world again, saying that Peter figured out what was going on as Spider-Man and got you protection from your father. It wasn’t 100% accurate, but it wasn’t wrong either. Of course, you and Peter told MJ early on that you’d went to live with family across the country for a while, which clearly didn’t match up. You had to confess that you’d lied to her and she was obviously upset with you and Peter. It took her some time, but she finally forgave both of you and was just glad that you were safe from your dad.

Your phone beeped as you spoke and you pulled it away for a second to see what it was. It was a text from Peter.

**I’ll be home in 10 minutes. Be ready for a swing. Love you** 😘❤

You quickly put it back up to your ear and told MJ bye before hanging up and texting him back.

**_Love you too baby. See you in a bit_** 💕💕💕

You got up from the bed and went to change out of the clothes you’d worn out to the cabin and into something a little nicer, seeing the obvious signs that Peter was taking you on a date. Even though you knew the wind would make it pointless, you still checked your hair and appearance in the mirror just to make sure you looked alright. Everything was good, so you ended up sitting on the bed and waiting for him.

As promised, Peter climbed through the window about 10 minutes later and didn’t even bother to take off his mask, but you could tell that he was smiling underneath. He came over and took your hands in his own. “Hey, angel. Ready to go?”

“Ready. Wanna tell me what we’re doing?”

“Nope,” he replied with a laugh.

You smiled at him, the sound of his laughter making you feel warm inside. “It’s a good thing I always like your surprises, Parker.”

Moments later, you were holding onto Peter as tightly as possible, watching over his shoulder as the buildings whizzed by. It didn’t take long for him to land on a roof and you loosened your arms once you were stable. Peter looked to the side, prompting you to follow, and there you found a large picnic blanket, a wicker basket, and a pretty bouquet of flowers. It looked…"Just like our first date.“

Well, what _you_ considered your first date. Peter personally thought of the first afternoon he spent with you at the park after school as your first date, but he knew this would mean more to you. "Just like our first date,” he confirmed. “But there’s one more thing.”

Your brows furrowed in confusion as he urged you to turn around then wrapped his arms around your waist and placed his chin on your shoulder. It was a view of the Manhattan Bridge before sunset, not the most interesting sight, except that the words _'I LOVE YOU’_ had been written on it in spider webs. “Peter…”

“What do you think?” He looked up at you the best he could from his position, barely holding back a grin.

“I think the press is gonna have a field day…” You turned around in his arms and carefully took his mask off, revealing his soft brown eyes and bright smile. “And that I have the sweetest boyfriend ever.”

“You make it really easy to be sweet.” Peter leaned down and kissed you tenderly while holding your body even closer to his. You stopped and gazed into his dark eyes, so full of love, and rubbed your nose against his in an eskimo kiss, making him laugh.

He’d wanted to write the question on the bridge instead until he realized that it might not be the _best_ idea to broadcast to the whole city that he was proposing to someone. It was still not a great idea to let everyone know that Spider-Man was in love either, that he had a weakness, but with the way you were looking at him, Peter couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I love you, Peter Parker.”

“I love you, (Y/N) (L/N).” Peter pressed his forehead to yours and closed his eyes, enjoying everything about the moment, feeling so thankful that you loved him back.

You placed a soft peck on his lips and pulled away as you nodded your head toward the blanket “Let’s go sit down and watch the sunset.” He let you lead him over and the two of you sat down, much closer than you did the first time. You brought his hand over to your thigh and rested your hand on top of it, joining your fingers together. “I don’t have to be so nervous about holding your hand this time.”

Peter chuckled, thinking back to that day and how he’d felt when you slipped your hand under his and held it for the very first time. “I hope not since we’ve done way more than that since then.”

A blush formed on your cheeks and Peter couldn’t deny how cute you were when you got all flustered. “You’re not wrong.”

The two of you watched the sun go down as you ate the food Peter brought and talked about anything and everything. When the sky turned black, you laid next to each other on the blanket with your head on his chest and a hand on his stomach, holding his hand as his other arm wrapped securely around your shoulders. It was a clear night, so you were able to see more of the stars than usual. You enjoyed the sight as it and Peter’s strong heartbeat under your ear lulled you into a relaxed state.

At the same time, Peter wasn’t so relaxed, though he tried to keep calm so you wouldn’t hear it in his heartbeat. His brain kept nagging at him to just ask the question, but he couldn’t get out the words. It was like everything left his mind as soon as he opened his mouth. You could feel how tense he was, so you shifted around to look up at him and immediately saw his terrified expression. “Peter? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. This is perfect.” It was, it absolutely was, and that’s why Peter was so frustrated about getting anxious. He knew he was going to screw it up and you’d say no and things wouldn’t be the same.

“I know you better than that, baby.” You let go of his hand and reached up to stroke his cheek, your eyes full of concern. He hated that he made you feel that way. “We can go home if you want. It’s okay.”

“No, I wanna stay here. It’s just…” He glanced back up at the sky then to you again, taking a deep breath. _Just say what you feel, Peter._ “Remember when we met on the first day of middle school?” You nodded, a smile growing on your face as you thought back to it, remembering the dorky, awkward boy that smiled at you when others didn’t.

Peter continued, “I knew from the moment I saw you that you were something special and it didn’t take long for me to fall in love with you. I needed you in my life and wanted to be a part of yours, more than anything. You make everything better, even when it gets really hard and I’ll never be able to show you exactly how thankful I am for that, but I want to spend the rest of my life trying.” His hand left yours and moved to the compartment on the suit where he had the ring. “What I’m trying to say is-”

Karen’s voice came from Peter’s earpiece, stopping him in his tracks. You frowned slightly, tilting your head and watching his face as he listened. _'Peter, there’s been a break out at The Raft. Multiple enhanced criminals are attempting to escape, including the likes of Maxwell Dillon and Mac Gargan. The guards and police are attempting to get things under control, but they’re going to need assistance.’_

Whatever it was, you knew it must have been bad since Peter seemed to become more and more tense by the second. “Prison break at The Raft. I have to go, they need help.”

“Oh shit.” You immediately sat up and he followed suit, hating the fact that he couldn’t hold you anymore.

“I’m going to take you home first then head there, okay?” Peter got to his feet and helped you up before leading you over to the edge of the roof.

“Are you sure there’s time for that?”

“I’m not leaving you up here alone while I go fight some supervillains for who knows how long.” He pulled his mask over his head and held you tightly around your waist, prompting you to grab onto him before he jumped from the roof. You looked over his shoulder at the words he’d written on the bridge, which were already starting to dissolve, then buried your face in the crook of his neck as he swung home.

—-

The minutes passed far too slowly as you watched your phone, chewing on your fingernails while the news played on the screen. It was a live broadcast of what was going on at The Raft and you were looking out for any flash of red and blue. Peter had been outnumbered at first, then his vigilante acquaintances, Matt, Luke, Danny, and Jessica, showed up to help him until the Avengers got there. You were glad for them because you weren’t sure you could handle the idea of Peter dealing with dozens of enhanced criminals on his own, but even with other people there with him, you were still scared.

You dropped the phone down to the bed and hugged your knees tightly to your chest as you tried to calm down, which was exactly why Peter didn’t want you watching him on the news. He didn’t like the idea of you seeing him get hurt like that, or you possibly catching the night where he ran out of luck. The words at the bottom of the stream changed, saying that the heroes had successfully secured all of the criminals, and you let out the breath you’d been holding.

Peter finally got home about ten minutes later, climbing in the window and limping through the bedroom to meet you. You were waiting for him in the living room with the first aid kit set up on the coffee table. As soon as you laid eyes on him, it broke your heart. His costume was ripped and burned, stained with dirt and blood, and you could see purple skin underneath the torn parts. You immediately shot up from your seat and hugged him carefully. He held you tight and closed his eyes, having missed you during the whole ordeal. “You’re gonna be okay, baby. I’ll get you cleaned up.”

You pressed the spider on his chest and helped him get out of the suit, leaving him only in his boxers as you gently led him to the couch sat him down. The first thing you did was give him a soft kiss before going to wash your hands and coming back to sit next to him. Neither of you said anything as you slipped on a pair of gloves and started checking Peter’s body. It was unusual, since normally he would tell you about what happened. This time he seemed distraught, just like before he brought you home, and you didn’t want to push him.

As you checked him over, you found dark bruises blossoming over his skin, as well as some electrical burns and cuts. Almost all of the cuts were shallow, which you were glad for, but a couple of them were deep enough to need special treatment. “Pete, these ones need stitches. I’m sorry.”

“’S okay.” Peter leaned his head back against the couch, trying to ignore the ache in his heart and his bones. The whole battle he’d been pissed about the interruption, which only made him more eager to fight and get it over with, resulting in him getting hurt a bit more than he usually would. He was still upset about it, how the nice little moment was completely ruined.

“I’ll be gentle.” You got to work on the long slice, which ran across his collar bone, starting by cleaning and disinfecting it. Peter managed to get through that part pretty well, but as you began the actual stitches, he gripped the arm of the couch, tears welling up in his eyes. Seeing him like that always made you want to stop and hold him, but you couldn’t just leave the wounds open, so you kept going, saying _'I’m sorry’_ every time he flinched. When you finished you put a waterproof bandage on it since you knew from the dirt on his skin that he was going to have to shower, then pressed a soft kiss to the plastic.

You had to repeat it on the cut on his stomach, but thankfully the stitches were done after that. Peter got many kisses for how well he did, which really helped with lifting his mood, and he finally smiled. The fact that he hadn’t gotten to ask you the question still hurt, but your care and softness reminded him that you were still there, and he wanted you more than he wanted to wallow. He watched as you took care of the smaller cuts, only some needing a little butterfly bandage while the remaining few had already begun the healing process. “You don’t know how much it means to me that you help me like this.”

The fact that he’d talked made you smile as you took off the rubber gloves. “It’s the least I can do for my sweetheart when he does so much for everyone else.” Peter’s cheeks turned bright red at the name and he sat up slowly, groaning in pain. You reached and gently placed your hands on him. “Careful, babe.”

The warmth from your hands seemed to sap some of the pain away and he smiled at you. “It’s okay, I’m alright. Can we go shower now?”

“Yeah, of course.” You helped him up and got him into the bathroom. Once in there, he leaned up against the counter as you turned on the water and stripped off your clothes. He took off his boxers and you led him into the shower. Peter winced as the hot water hit his wounds, but the way it made his muscles relax quickly balanced it out.

You let him enjoy the warmth for a while, hugging him carefully around his waist and laying your head on his shoulder as his head rested on top of yours and he rubbed his hand over your back. Though both of you were naked, neither of you had the intention of sex, which was what happened a lot of the time when you showered together. No, this was all about the two of you being there for each other when you both needed comfort. You for worrying about him and having to see him bruised and bloody, and Peter for his injuries and the diamond ring that was still sitting in his suit when it should’ve been on your finger.

Eventually, you made sure his hair was totally wet then grabbed his shampoo and squeezed some into your palm. With a soft smile, you reached up and worked the soap into his curls, massaging his scalp with your fingertips. Peter closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. Sure, he was always insistent about wanting to take care of you, but he couldn’t deny that he loved it when you doted on him like you had been since he got home. Just about a year ago, he never would’ve imagined actually getting to be close to you like this and he didn’t want to take it for granted. “You’re so good to me.”

“Well, you make it really easy to be good to you,” you replied as you rinsed his hair, mirroring what he’d said to you on the roof earlier in the night.

Peter laughed and you could’ve sworn that your heart skipped a beat. “I didn’t realize how cheesy that sounded until you just said it to me.”

“You say a lot of cheesy stuff, but that’s one of the many things I love about you.”

“Aww.”

You leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, then pulled away, still hovering close to him. “Let’s finish up in here so we can cuddle, okay?”

—-

After showering and getting dressed, the two of you found yourselves in bed, completely tangled up in each other. Peter had his head against your chest with your arms wrapped around him, your hands in his almost dry hair. He listened to your heartbeat and steady breaths, no longer thinking at all about what had been eating away at him all night. You had a way of helping him without even really trying. Just your presence was enough.

Meanwhile, you were still thinking about it. He’d been really anxious on the roof then became sad when Karen spoke up to tell him about The Raft. When he got home, he was still upset and it took time for you to coax him out of it. Something was going on and you were too curious to just let it go. “Peter?”

“Mhm?” He was mumbling, half asleep and muffled by your his t-shirt.

“You know you can talk to me about what’s been bothering you, right?”

Peter opened his eyes and shifted to where he could look up at you, meeting your concerned gaze. Of course you saw right through him. It wasn’t like he’d ever been great at hiding his feelings in general, even more so when it came to you. But what the hell was he supposed to say? _'I was trying to ask you to marry me, but it all got fucked up’_? He took a deep breath and let it out. “I had a plan for the perfect night and it was ruined…”

“Baby…” You moved a hand from his hair to cup his cheek as you smiled down at him. “More often than not, we’re not going to be able to make it through a whole date, and I’m okay with that because you’re out there saving people. Sure, things didn’t turn out exactly like you planned, but it was still perfect to me because we got to spend that time _together_. We have forever to go on dates, so it’s okay when a few get cut short. Trust me.”

You didn’t know that it wasn’t just a date, but he couldn’t argue with that. The two of you had a weird life, and if he waited for the 'perfect’ moment, he’d be waiting for a long time. Yeah, he would’ve liked for the proposal to go according to his plan, but he had an even more important plan to spend the rest of his life with you. He wanted a perfect proposal, but like you said, you and him together _was_ perfect. “It wasn’t a normal date and that’s why I got upset.”

Before you could question him, Peter got out of the bed, leaving you cold and confused. You sat up and went to help him, but he motioned you to stay and limped his way to the living room. He kneeled down by his suit, which still sat in a pile on the floor, and reached into the little compartment where he’d stored the ring. He went back to the room to find you watching him in curiosity and worry until he sat down next to you.

“There was something I was trying to ask you before the break out. Something really important…” Peter finally opened up his palm and carefully picked up the ring to present to you. “Will you marry me?”

Your hand came up to cover your mouth and tears started forming. All of it made sense now and you couldn’t believe you didn’t see it. Your sweet boyfriend was asking you to marry him, his eyes so vulnerable and hopeful, and just a little terrified. You didn’t have to think. There was no question about it. “Yes! Yes, of course I’ll marry you!”

Peter immediately broke out into a grin, his eyes starting to water as well because you said _yes_. With shaking hands, he carefully slid the ring onto your finger, and once he got it on, you grabbed his face and kissed him like your life depended on it. You felt your hands getting wet as tears flowed down his cheeks, and you couldn’t bring yourself to care. You knew full well how much he loved you and how he wanted so badly to spend the rest of his life with you, but the fact that he really asked the question made it feel so much more real.

He broke the kiss, still beaming brighter than the sun, and pressed his forehead to yours. The cold metal against his cheek only made the light feeling in his chest stronger. He felt as if he could float away right then and there, but your shining eyes and ecstatic smile kept him on earth. Peter reached up to his face and took your left hand, threading your fingers together as he took in the way the ring sparkled on your finger. He’d never get tired of seeing it there, telling him that you truly wanted to be his. You were looking down at it in the same way, but he couldn’t help the next words that left his mouth. “If you don’t like this one, we can always get you a different-”

“It’s beautiful, Peter. I love it,” you cut him off, your voice cracking from pure emotion. “I love _you_.”

Peter brought your hand up to his lips and pressed soft kisses to your knuckles. “I love you too, angel. I can’t wait for you to be my wife.” It felt so natural to him to call you that already, like it was your destiny. You were meant to be his and he was meant to be yours. _Forever_.


End file.
